The Elven Dwarf
by yolo1200
Summary: Dis found a four year old elven girl who had no home or family. She took her home with her and she became part of the family. She joins her older and younger brothers, Fili and Kili on the journey to reclaim Erebor. Story is better than the summary, I swear. :)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! It's been a very long time since I've been on, but I plan on actually using this account now. I just watched the 2nd movie not too long ago, and decided that I had to write a story about it. I really hope you enjoy! :)**

Prologue

_It was raining._

_Dis glared at the sky, hating it for raining on the same evening she had business to attend to. She pulled her cloak tightly around her, peeking one last time at her sleeping sons and making sure Thorin was close enough to hear if they needed something, and set out._

_She passed the stables and paused, considering whether or not she should bring a pony along. She decided against it and set out on her way._

_After she had been walking for some time, she heard a strange sound. It sounded like...crying. She followed the sound to a clump of bushes, and peering down saw a child. An elven girl, for that matter. She only had a thin dress on and was shaking violently._

_Dis gasped. What was an elf doing Dale, of all places? And a child? Was she abandoned? Dis carefully knelt down and touched the girl's shoulder. She jumped, but didn't pull away._

_"Why are you here, little one?" Dis asked softly._

_The girl sniffled. "I don't know. I can't remember. Are you my mommy?" she asks softly._

_Dis shook her head. "No, I'm not your mommy. Can you remember anything? Anything at all?"_

_The girl's brow furrowed as she fought to remember something. Her eyes lit up as she caught something._

_"There was a man...he was scary, he was glowing a blackish color, and his eyes were red...he grabbed me and threw me around. I hit a wall and...I guess I fell asleep, because when I woke up, he was gone. I...I don't remember anything after that," the girl admits._

_Dis frowned. What type of demonic creature did the poor child see? And why could she remember nothing of her life?_

_"What's your name, child?"_

_"I...I'm not exactly sure. Can I pick one?" the child asked hopefully._

_"I don't see why not," Dis said with a smile._

_The girl looked around and spotted a patch of lilies not too far away._

_"Lily?' she asked._

_"Hmm...how about Lillianna?" Dis suggested. The girl's face lit up and she broke into a huge smile._

_"It's perfect!" she squealed, throwing her arms around Dis. Dis chuckled softly, but was arguing with herself on the inside. She couldn't possibly just leave the child out in the rain, but Thorin would have a fit if she brought a child home, much less an _elf._ But as Dis looked down at the beautiful little girl, she couldn't bring herself to leave her here, or anywhere else for that matter. She finally made up her mind._

_"Lillianna, would you like to live with me?" she asked. Lillianna's eyes widened with shock._

_"Y-you mean... you'd be my m-mommy?" The girl stuttered out._

_"Yes, and you'd have two brothers, too. And an uncle."_

_Lillianna frowned. "What about a Daddy?" she asked._

_Dis sighed. "He died... not too long ago."_

_Lillianna's face fell. But she immediately brightened up again and nodded, before sneezing harshly._

_Dis suddenly remembered that they were standing in the rain in the dead of night. She scooped Lillianna up, wrapping her up in her cloak and hurried back home, forgetting the reason she left home in the first place, and suddenly wishing she had brought her pony after all._

_"Absolutely not! Are you out of your mind?!" Thorin roared._

_"Quiet! You'll wake her!" Dis snapped, motioning to Lillianna, who now had clean, dry clothes and a full stomach, and was asleep curled in a ball on the couch._

_"I will not except having...one of _them _in my house!"_

_"You do not live alone, brother. It's as much my house as it is yours. More, even."_

_Thorin shook his head. "I cannot allow this."_

_Dis let out a frustrated shout, throwing up her arms. _

_"For Durin's sake, Thorin, she's four years old!"_

_"How do you know?"_

_"She told me, obviously." Dis thought back to when she and Lillianna were in a shop, one of the only ones that was still open, looking for clothes for her and trying to figure out more about her. But so far, they only managed to get her age, which shocked Dis. An elf her age should've been much bigger, but she was only slightly bigger than Kili, who was only 2._

_"She's much too small too be four. She should be Fili's size, or bigger."_

_"I know. But she can't possibly be younger. She's too articulate, even for four. If she weren't an elf I'd be shocked that she was only four." Dis looked up at Thorin with a pleading look in her eyes. _

_"She's a child, Thorin. She has no knowledge of anything in her life, and she needs a family. She has no one."_

_Thorin sighed, running a hand over his face. He turned and looked at the little elven girl, curled up and sound asleep, looking perfectly innocent._

_He closed is eyes and took a deep breath._

_ "I cannot believe I'm doing this," he groaned. Dis jumped up and threw her arms around her brother._

_"Oh, thank Mahal!" she said happily._

_"But know this," Thorin growled, "She is not my responsibility. Anything that happens to her will be on your head." But Dis wasn't paying any attention. She got what she wanted. And that was all she could ask for._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Seventy-Five Years Later..._

Lily took a deep breath, taking in all the different scents of the warm air. She continued walking through the town, going nowhere in particular.

Suddenly a load commotion started behind her. She whipped around to see Kili bounding towards her, an expression of terror written across his face. He jumped over barrel and around carts, knocking things over. Storeowners shouted at him as he destroyed everything in his path. When he reached Lily, he dove behind a stack of crates near her and yanked her behind there with him.

"Kili! What are you doing?!" she hissed, rubbing her now bruised wrist.

"You have to help me! Dwalin's trying to kill me!" he squeaked.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What have you done now?" she groaned.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to spill the pink paint all over his axes!"

"Sure you didn't."

"I swear! I was going to use it to dye Thorin's clothes. But I tripped, and it spilled! You gotta save me!"

Lily sighed.

"Fine," she said, "But you're gonna owe me, big time." She stepped out from behind the crates just in time to see Dwalin barreling past.

He stopped when he saw her.

"You looking for Kili?" she asked innocently.

Dwalin narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because he ran in that direction, screaming for me not to tell you where he was," she said casually, pointing in the opposite direction. Dwalin took off.

"You can come out now, Kee," she called, walking off.

Kili trailed after her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, c'mon, Lil! I'm bored!" he whined.

"Fine. Let's go to the lake."

Lily sprawled out on her stomach in the grass, reading a book Uncle Thorin had given her earlier. She was in the middle of an epic scene where a battle is taking place, and she finally is going to figure out whether or not the main character lived or not. She turned the page...

Kili suddenly dove out of nowhere and pounced on her. Screaming in frustration, she grabbed him by a handful of his hair. They rolled around in the grass, wrestling, until finally Kili managed to pin her down.

"Kili! I was reading!" She shouted angrily.

"I could tell. You never listen to anyone when you're reading. It's like you leave."

"Aye, it is. But it's wonderful. You get to _be _the characters, _live _the story. And I was just about to find out if the main character lived or not when you pounced on me!" she whined.

"Well, I'm glad I pounced on you, then. We can't take the risk of the main character dying. You're too valuable."

"Aw, thanks Kili. But I have a good feeling about this. I'm sure that he'll live."

"Oh! I wanted to show you something!" Kili said excitedly, jumping up and grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." He pulled her the a thick clump of trees. Then he stopped.

"Don't look," he said, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Then how am I supposed to know where I am going?"

"Trust your instincts. Besides, do you think I'd let you crash into anything?"

"You might."

"But I won't. Now shutup and keep walking."

"Hey, I get to boss you around, not the other way around, little brother."

Kili didn't respond. He just led her through the trees until he suddenly stopped. He uncovered her eyes.

"Open them," he whispered. Lily slowly opened her eyes.

And gasped.

In front of her face was a huge waterfall leading down to glittering pond, surrounded by a huge field of lilies.

"Oh, Kili..." she whispered, "It's beautiful."

Kili beamed, looking very proud of himself.

"So you like it?" he asked.

"Like it? I love it! How did you find this place?"

"I don't know. I just did. I knew you would like it."

Lily threw her arms and Kili and gave him a huge hug, tackling him to the ground.

"Lily! Kili! Where have you two got off to now?" their big brother's voice bellowed through the forest.

"We should probably head back," Lily whispered. Kili nodded, and they hurried home.

"Lily, for the last time, NO! It's too dangerous!"

"Please, Uncle! You're letting Kili go!"

"Kili is..." Thorin doesn't finish his sentence.

"What? A boy? So what? I have just as much experience as he does, more even! Please don't make me stay," she pleaded. Tonight the company would leave to go get their burglar, and tomorrow they would start on the journey that they had grown up hearing about, the one to reclaim Erebor. And Thorin was allowing Fili and Kili to go, but not her.

"Lily, my answer is final. No."

"Uncle?" They both turned to see Fili standing in the doorway.

"What is it, Fili?" Thorin says with a sigh.

"I understand your wanting to keep Lily safe, but you must remember, she grew up hearing the same stories Kili and I did. You cannot simply say she cannot go."

"Fili, I respect you standing up for your sister, but I still do not think it wise. You should know all the dangers there will be."

"The what was all my training over the years for? For show?" Lily shouted.

"It was for defense, in case something happened _here._ Not so you could come along on the journey."

Kili walked into the room and noticeed the looks of anger on his siblings faces.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked, perplexed.

"Uncle refuses to allow me to join the company to reclaim Erebor!" Lily wailed, folding her arms and glaring.

Kili's expression hardened.

"Uncle," he said firmly, "Lily has as much right to come as Fili and I do. She's stealthier and quicker than either of us. She can use almost any weapon. She should come with us."

_"Enough!"_ Thorin roared. The three siblings froze.

"I have had enough of arguing with you. I said no, and I meant _no_! Lily will not be joining us." And with that, Thorin left the room.

Fili and Kili turned to their sister, who was now on the verge of tears.

"Lily-" Fili began, but was cut off when Lily shoved past the and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

Kili started to follow, but Fili held him back.

"Let her go," he said softly, "She needs to vent. You'll only be in the way."

Bilbo Baggins was getting flustered. He had two dwarves raiding his pantry, acting as if he didn't exist. Suddenly the doorbell rung a third time.

Groaning, Bilbo trudged towards the door. Opening it, he saw two young dwarves standing there, One with blonde hair and one with dark brown, almost black hair.

"Fili," The older blonde one said.

"And Kili," the younger dark haired one said.

"At your service," they said in union, bowing.

"You must be Mister Boggins," Kili says, beaming happily.

"Nope, sorry you can't come in," Bilbo said hastily, trying to close the door. But Kili shoved it back open looking panicked.

"What? Has it been canceled?" he asked in a shocked voice.

"No one told us," Fili said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"What? Canceled? No, nothing's been canceled-" Bilbo started, shaking his head.

"-Well that's a relief," Kili said with a grin, marching into the house. Fili followed.

"Here," Fili said, tossing his weapons to Bilbo, "be careful with these. Just had them sharpened."

Kili starts kicking an old chest sitting by the doorway.

"could you please not do that? that is my great-aunt Eek's chest!" Bilbo snaps.

"Fili, Kili, come give us a hand," Dwalin, the large dwarf who showed up first said, entering the parlor and wrapping an arm around Kili. Kili grins.

"Mister Dwalin," he says, following him into the kitchen, Fili trailing behind them.

Suddenly there was a quick, soft know on the door.

"Dear me, who is it now?" Bilbo thought anxiously, opening the door.

The person standing in front of him, huddle under a violet cloak with scarlet designs, was no dwarf. Although the size of one, she was slimmer, with sharper features and slightly pointed ears. Her long, curly brown locks fell down her back, nearly reaching her rear end. Her blue eyes sparkled with worry as she peeked in the house.

"Mister Baggins?" she whispered anxiously.

"I-um-y-yes, that's me," he stuttered out, completely in shock.

"Good. Lillianna at your service. Have my brothers arrived?"

"Brothers?" the hobbit blinked.

"Yes, Fili and Kili. Have they arrived?'

"Oh! Um, yes, they, ah, just arrived shortly." Bilbo could not see how they were her brothers, but he said nothing of it.

"And my uncle?"

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Thorin Oakenshield. Has _he _arrived?"

"Um, not that I'm aware of-"

"Thank _Mahal._" The girl steps into the house, taking off her cloak and closing the door. Bilbo quickly took it from her and hung it on the rack.

Kili, the young dark haired dwarf, peeked into the room to see who had arrived. His eyes lit up at the sight of his older sister.

"Lily!" He shouted, and bounded across the room, picking her up and swinging her around.

He set her down gently before shouting, "Fili! Come quick! Lily's here!"

Fili entered the already slightly cramped parlor, followed by Dwalin.

"Lily! Did Uncle say you could come?" he asked, giving her a hug and kissing her forehead.

Lily returned the embrace. "No, but I plan on talking to him about it tonight."

"He'll have yer head for coming, lass," Dwalin said gravely.

"I do not care. I will fight my case. Will you help me, please?" She pleaded, turing to her brothers.

Kili didn't hesitate to nod. "I owe you a favor, anyway."

Fili frowned for a moment, before nodding.

"Oh, thank you, both of you." She said, throwing her arms around her brothers and hugging them tightly. She knew she could always count on them to help her, and she would do the same for them.

Everyone had arrived by now. Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bombur, Bofur, Gloin, Oin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, Lily, and Gandalf the Grey, the wizard. Only Thorin had yet to arrive.

The whole house was a huge mess. Food was everywhere, there was mud all over the place, and Mahal knows what spilled on the floor. Everyone had eaten and was laughing and joking and having a merry old time.

Bilbo was arguing with Gandalf over having so many people in his house, when Ori, the youngest member of the company, walked in.

"Excuse me," he said meekly, "I hate to interrupt, but what am I to do with my plate?"

"Give it here, Ori," Fili said casually, taking the plate and tossing it to Kili, who caught it and flung it into the kitchen.

"Please do not do that!" Bilbo squawked. He hurried to the dining room, where some of the dwarves were playing with the cutlery.

"Don't do that, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo shouted.

"Oh, ya hear that laddies?" Bofur said cheerfully, "he said we'll blunt the knives."

_"Blunt the knives, bend the forks," _Kili sang.

_"Smash the bottles and burn their corks!" _Fili and Lily joined in.

_"Chip the glasses and crack the plates," _by this time everyone had joined in.

_"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

_"Cut the cloth, tread the fat,"_

_"Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!"_

_"Pour the milk on the pantry floor,"_

_"Splash the wine on every door!"_

_"Dumpthe crocks in a boiling bowl,"_

_"Pound them up with a thumping pole,"_

_"When you have finished, if any are whole,"_

_"Send them down the hall to roll!"_

Everyone stopped singing and just played instruments. Kili grabbed Lily and started spinning her around the hall, both of them laughing.

_"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_

Bilbo ran to the kitchen to see all the damage, to see everything in it's proper place and the dishes sparkiling clean. Everyone laughed at the expression on his face.

Suddenly there was a loud pounding at the door.

Everyone froze. Lily quietly hid behind her brothers.

"He's here," Gandalf says gravely.

**A/N: And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to post at least one chapter a week, and I'm leaning towards more than that, especially since I'm homeschooled and will have more time. :)**

**I'm making a playlist for this book. This chapter's song was Good To Be Alive by Skillet. If you have any song suggestions, I'll happily look at them. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Gandalf," Thorin said, entering the house.

"You said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way. Twice," he said, dumping his cloak into Kili's arms. "Would not have found it if it had not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There is no mark on that door, I painted it a week ago!" Bilbo looked rather offended.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," Gandalf replied. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."  
Thorin eyed Bilbo suspiciously.

"So," he began, "This is the hobbit." He walked slowly around Bilbo, examining him carefully.

"Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo looked perplexed.

"Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I don't see why that is relevant," Bilbo said, slightly proud of himself.

Thorin looked displeased. "Though at much," he says, joining the other dwarves. "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." The dwarves roared with laughter.

Lily was indignant. She always saw the good in everyone, and got angry when innocent people were mocked or scorned. She stalked towards her uncle.

"Lily, don't!" Fili hissed, grabbing her arm. She yanked her self out of his grip.

"You shouldn't judge him so quickly. He may surprise you, and all of us for that matter," she snapped. Thorin whirled around.

"Lillianna!" he shouted, shocked. "What in Durin's name are you doing here?!"

"Oh no," she could hear Kili moan behind her.

"I am sorry for disobeying you, Uncle. But I am not sorry for fighting my case. I refuse to sit at home doing nothing while my brothers and uncle are fighting for our homeland."

Thorin's face had gone red. Nearly as red as the bright, bold, beautiful designs on her cloak.

"Parlor._ Now_," he growled, dragging Lily away by the arm.

_"What in Mahal's name were you thinking?!"_

Thorin paced around the room, glaring at his niece and nephews, who had followed them and refused to leave.

He continued to rant._ "Sneaking out of the house in the dead of night, probably worrying your poor mother to her death!"_ He turned to his nephews.

"And _you_!" he roared, pointing a finger at them and causing Kili to jump in his seat. He subconciously scooted closer to his siblings.

"Did you not tell her to return home? Or were you in on this scheme, too?"

Fili looked calm, and slightly angry, whereas Kili was petrified.

"We didn't know she was coming!" he sqeaked out, barley able to speak.

"I came on my own, Uncle. They knew nothing until I arrived," Lily said calmly.

"Yet you still didn't tell her to return home?!"

"On the contrary, Uncle, they did warn me of your wrath when I first arrived. I ignored it."

"But," Fili added, "We did say we would help you."

"And we still intend to," Kili said, trying to look more brave.

Thorin sighed and sat down.

"Lillianna," he began, "Do you know the real reason I wanted you to stay?"

Lily shook her head.

"Your mother. She already will have her sons taken away from her, she shouldn't lose her daughter as well."

"I'm sure she won't object to me coming."

"But she will want to. She almost objected to Fili and Kili coming."

"_Please_, Uncle," Lily begged, standing up. _"Please don't leave me. Please take me with you."_

Thorin sighed sadly. "I_ can't_, Lily. You _know_ I can't do that to your mother."

Lily looked broken. She had lost all hope. This could be the last time she ever saw her brothers.

Suddenly Kili stood up.

"Uncle," he said firmly, "If you do not allow my sister to go, I shall not go either."

Fili stood up as well.

"Nor shall I," he added.

Lily looked at her brothers in awe. They would do that for her? She knew they wanted to come as much as she did, yet they would stay for her? She had never loved them so much in her life.

Thorin looked from his niece to his nephews, shocked and angry at their words, yet proud of them at the same time. He could trust them tostick up for family. He had raised them right.

He sighed, shaking his head.

"If your mother allows it," he says quietly, turning away from them.

"Oh, thank you, Uncle, thank you!" She wanted to throw herself at him, but restrained herself, knowing he'd be inclined to change his mind.

"Go," Thorin said, waving them away. "I'll join you momentarily."

Lily bounded out of the room, followed by her brothers.

_What have I done?_ Thorin thought to himself.  
***************************************

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked Thorin, who had joined the other in the dining area.

"Aye," Thorin replied, "Envoys from all the seven kingdoms."

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked. Thorin sighed.

"They will not come," he said. The others murmured amongst themselves, obviously saddened by the news.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone," He continued.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo piped up curiously.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," Gandalf said. Bilbo nodded and fetched another candle, placing it with the rest on the table.

Gandalf spread a small map out on the table.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lays a single, solitary peak," he said, pointing to the map.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read, leaning over and peering at the map.

"Aye," Gloin said, "Oin read the portents and the portents say it's time."

Oin nodded in reply.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold," he explained. "When the birds of yore return to the mountain, the reign of the beast will end." There was a heavy silence, until Bilbo broke it.

"What beast?" he asked nervously.

"Well, that would be a referance to Smaug the Terrible," Bofur said. "Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremley fond of precious metals." He smiled, trying to be friendly.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is," Bilbo said, irritated.

"I am not afraid! I am up for it! I will give him a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" Ori shouted, standing up. The dwarves around him cheered.

"Sit down!" Dori, his older brother, snapped, pulling him down.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us," Balin said. "But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best. Nor the brightest."

Everyone grumbled in protest at that.

Fili slammed his fist into the table.

"We may be few in number," he spoke loudly, "But we fighters, all of us. To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company!" Kili shouted. "Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." The others muttered in agreement, turning to Gandalf.

"Well, now, I wouldn't say that-" Gandalf started to say, but Dori cut him off.

"How many?"

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

Gandalf didn't respond, instead he coughed on his smoke.

"Go on!" Dori yelled, "Give us a number!" All the dwarves stood up and started shouting.

"Shazara!" Thorin roared, standing up. Everyone else sat down quickly.

"If we have read the signs, do you not think others have read them as well?" he said. "Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" The whole company started shouting again. Thorin sat back down, pleased.

"You forget: The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin said with a sigh.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf said, holding up a key.

Thorin stared at it, shocked. "How came you by this," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe-keeping. It is yours now." Gandalf hands the key to Thorin, who takes it, an awestruck look on his face.

"If there is a key, there must be a door!" Fili said.

Gandalf nodded. "These runes speak of a hidden passage in the lower halls," he said once again pointing at the map.

"There's another way inside!" Kili said excitedly.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are hidden when closed," Gandalf pointed out. "The answer lies hidden in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar!" Ori piped up.

"Hm, a good one too. An expert, I would imagine," Bilbo said with a nod.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked, confused.

"He says he is an expert!" Oin said. Everyone cheered yet again.

"Me? No no no no, I am not a burglar. I have never stolen a thing in my life," Bilbo said quickly.

"I am afraid I will have to agree with Mister Baggins. He is hardly burglar material," Balin admits, earning a nod from Bilbo.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin agrees.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is!" Gandalf roared, standing up. Everyone was silent.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the scent of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mister Baggins. There is a lot more to him than appearance suggests, and he has got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this. And," he continued, "Though I am not surprised by this, Miss Lillianna will be useful to us too, as a fifteenth member. You already know she is faster, more agile, and smaller than any of the rest of you. She can use a weapon just as well as any of you."

Suddenly fourteen heads turned towards Lily.

"I am ready," she said bravely.

"Very well, we will do it your way," Thorin said.

"No no no," Bilbo began but was cut off by Thorin.

"Give him the contract."

"Please," Bilbo tried to protest, but was cut off again.

"All right, we are off," Bofur said with a smile.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin shrugged his shoulders, earning a nervous glance from Bilbo.

"Funeral arrangements?" he said with a gulp. He stepped back out into the hall and started to read the long document.

"Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence, there of including but not limited to lacerations... evisceration...incineration?" he turned to the dwarves.

"Incineration?" he repeated loudly.

"Aye, he will melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur says, smoking his pipe.

"Hm," Bilbo muttered, looking breathless. He began to breathe very slowly.

"Are you alright, laddie?" Balin asked, slightly concerned.  
Bilbo bended forward, putting his hands on his knees.

"Ah, yeah, feel a bit faint," he mumbled, trying to calm himself.

"Think furnace with wings," Bofur said, trying to be helpful.

"Air, I need air," he said breathlessly.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! Yer nothing more than a pile of ash!"  
Bilbo straightened himself up and shook his head.

"Hm, nope." He fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"Oh dear," Lily said softly, glaring at her brothers who were trying desperately to muffle their laughter.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur," Gandalf said sarcastically, rising from his chair. This was going well.  
********************************

"I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment," Bilbo said, clasping a cup of tea.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long," Gandalf snapped. "Tell me, when did doilies and your mothers dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit who was always in search of elves in the woods, who would stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing more than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there." Bilbo did not look convinced.

"I cannot just go running off into the blue," Bilbo said. "I am a Baggins. Of Bag End."

"You're also a Took. Do you know that your great-great-great-great uncle, Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride on a real horse?"

"Yes," Bilbo mumbled, having heard this story too many times for his liking.

"Well, he could. In the battle of the Green Fields he charged the Goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin king's head clean off and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won and the game golf invented at the same time."

"I do believe you made that up," Bilbo said with a huff.

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You will have a tale or two to tell when you come back."

"Can you promise that I will come back?" Bilbo asked expectantly.

"No," Gandalf admits, "And if you do, you will not be the same."

"That is what I thought," Bilbo muttered. "Sorry Gandalf, I cannot sign this. You have got the wrong Hobbit." And with that, he left the room.  
Lily, Fili, Kili, and Ori entered the room.

"Didn't go well, I presume?" Lily said sadly.

"I still have faith in him," Gandalf said firmly. He set the contract on the table and left the room, followed by Fili and Ori.

"That's sad," Lily commented.

"Why? We don't really need him," Kili said. "And besides, Gandalf's leaving the contract anyway. He might change his mind."

"I doubt it," Lily whispered.

Lily and Kili slowly and quietly entered the parlor, so they wouldn't disturb the others, who were now humming. They quickly joined in. Soon Thorin starts singing, followed by everyone else.

_"Far over the Misty Mountains cold,_  
_To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
_We must away ere break of day,_  
_To find our long-forgotten gold._  
_The pines were roaring on the height,_  
_The winds were moaning in the night,_  
_The fire was red, it's flaming spread,_  
_The trees like torches, blazed with light..."_

Lily didn't realize it when she drifted off into a slumber filled with dreams of mountains filled with gold...

**A/N: Okee Doke! There's chapter 2! I really hope you liked it. Have a cookie! (throws virtual cookies everywhere) WHEEEE! **  
**Okay, on a calmer note, I have no idea what song to use for this chapter. Let me know if you think of one! :) See you next chapter!**  
**P.S. I've changed my mind. I have had pretty much nothing to do lately, so I'll update a lot more often. So if you can, check every day!**  
**P.P.S. Sometimes my account gets all wack on FanFiction, so I'm posting this story on Wattpad too, just in case. So if you ever miss an update, just check there. And if it's not there either, feel free to p.m. me and rant. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: WHOO! CHAPTER 3 LIKE A BOSS! (throws virtual cupcakes) YUSS!**

**Today the adventure begins! **

**ro781727: Lol, Maybe she did. You just gave me an idea! ;)**

**TheMaddieArchives: Thank you so much! You're awesome! :)**

Chapter 3

Lily woke up to the sound of dishes clanking as the table was being set for breakfast.

"Good morning, little sister," Fili said. Only he, Thorin, Balin, Bofur, and Gandalf were awake.

"Good morning. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, we've pretty much finished everything. Why don't you go wake the others?" Bofur said. Lily nodded.

She walked through the house, finding everyone and waking them up. But a few people were missing.

"Um, where are Kili and Ori?" she called into the kitchen.

"I think they fell asleep under the bed in the guest room," Fili called back.

Lily went to the guest room and peered under the bed. Ori had curled up in a ball near the head of the bed, whereas Kili was spread out completely with his legs draped over poor Ori's head.

Lily rolled her eyes and poked him awake.

"Kili, get up, your crushing Ori," she whispered.

"Don't care," he mumbled.

"Well, I do. Now get up before I drag you from under there by your hair."

Grumbling, Kili crawled out from under the bed, only to fall asleep the second he was out.

Lily sighed.

"Ori, time for breakfast." Ori immediately got up and crawled from under the bed, heading to the dining room.

Lily turned around and kicked Kili in the back of his head, gently of course.

"Get your sorry hide up!" she shouted. Kili sat up and let out a string of curses in Khudzul.

"It's breakfast time, hurry up." Lily left the room.

Atfer breakfast, Lily and Fili went back home to ask their mother if Lily could join the company. They rode on Fili's horse, Lightning.

"What do you think she'll say?" Lily asked.

"I'm really not sure. I think she'll be shocked, because more than likely she was under the impression that you could not come. But it's hard to tell with Mother."

"I hope she says yes," Lily mumbled to herself.

Dis stared at her two eldest children, shocked. Had her brother really allowed her to come? She had just _known _he would object, and now...it was too much. She turned away.

"So may I, Mum? Please?" Lily asked slowly.

"I-I don't know," Dis said, still in shock. "Your _uncle _said you could come? My brother? Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Yes, Mum, Uncle Thorin said I could come, if you would say yes. _Please _Mum, _please _let me go. I can't bear the thought of having no idea what is going on, having no idea whether my brothers are alive or..." she couldn't bring herself to say the word _dead, _because it was unthinkable to her. Her brothers would not die on this quest. They couldn't. She would kill herself if that happened.

"And what about _me, _Lily? It would be hard enough knowing just my sons were out there, fighting for our kingdom, but my daughter as well? My daughter who I found, who had no memory of anything in her life, but managed to make a new life with me and my family? I simply cannot bear it," Dis said, barely fighting off tears.

Lily stiffened. She hated talking about her past, about the fact she really was no dwarf, just an elf runt who was abandoned by a family she never knew, nor would ever know. She hated talking about the fact that she was no more than an outcast amongst her own people.

She barely noticed Fili putting his arm around her, couldn't hear him talking to their mother. She had gone completely numb, as she always did when they talked about what she really was. An outcast.

She could, however, hear her mother's sigh of consent.

"Alright. You may join the company," she said, not looking at her children.

Lily's head snapped up.

"R-really Mum? I can go?" she said, a wave of excitement rushing over her.

"Yes," came the almost whispered reply.

"Oh, _thank you,_ Mum, _thank you!_" she threw herself at her mother, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Dis slowly returned the embrace.

"Just promise me, Lillianna, promise me you will be careful?"

"I swear, Mum."

Dis nodded and kissed the top of her head. She turned to Fili and hugged him as well.

"Take care of your siblings," she whispered. Fili nodded in reply.

"Here." She handed Lily a small rune stone.

"Give this to your little brother. Tell him I love him." Lily nodded. She turned quickly and left the house, followed by Fili. She did not look back.

Kili's face brightened and he beamed widely when he saw Fili and Lily returning, riding on Lily's pony, Onyx.

"She said you could come?!" he shouted joyfully. Lily nodded with a smile.

"She wanted me to give you this." She handed him the rune stone.

"She says she loves you," she said sadly. Kili's smile dropped.

"I love her as well," he mumbled.

"Cheer up, baby brother. It's almost time to begin our quest," Fili said, dismounting Lightning and entering the house. Lily dismounted Onyx and followed.

Thorin turned and saw his niece enter the room. _So Dis said yes, _he thought to himself.

"Where's the contract?" she asked simply. Wordlessly, he handed it over.

Grabbing a quill and dipping it into a small jar of ink, Lily signed her name in a quick flourish.

"Then it's settled," he said with a sigh, standing up. "We'll leave immediately." He reached over to grab the contract.

"Leave it." Thorin turned to his niece, confused.

"I have faith in him. He'll come," she said without doubt. Thorin shook his head and set the contract back on the table. He grabbed his cloak and left the house without a word. Lily soon followed.

Lily rode in between her brothers, Laughing and joking with them. Suddenly she stopped her horse and paused to listen.

"What is it?" Fili whispered. She raised a finger to her lips and listened closer. Suddenly a huge smile broke out on her face.

"He's coming," she said joyfully.

Everyone stopped and turned to see the hobbit running towards them, waving the contract.

He ran right up to Balin's pony.

"I signed it!" he exclaimed, thrusting the contract at Balin, who, after giving Bilbo a pointed look, read the contract.

"Well, everything appears to be in order," he said, smiling. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Everyone cheered, except, of course, Thorin.

"Give him a pony," he said, turning around and continuing to ride.

"No no no no, that will not be necessary, thank you, but I am sure I can keep up on foot. I have done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once..." Bilbo started to protest. Kili and Fili grinned at each other, before grabbing Bilbo by the shoulders and hoisting him up onto the copper colored pony they had prepared for him.

They continued riding for a moment, until Oin called out, "Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on!" Nori threw a small bag of coins at him.

"Oh, yeah," Kili muttered. He threw a bag of coins at Lily. Lily grinned.

"Thank you very much," she said with a grin. Kili rolled his eyes and grumbled. Fili just chuckled.

They continued to ride for about ten minutes, before Bilbo suddenly stopped them.

"No no, wait wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around!" he called out. Everyone groaned and stopped their ponys.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief! Bilbo said, causing more groans.

"Here, use this!" Bofur called, throwing a piece of cloth from his jacket at Bilbo, who caught it and began looking at it warily.

"You will have to do without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end," Gandalf pointed out. "You were born to the rolling hills and the little rivers of Shire, but now home is behind you, the world is ahead!"

They rode for most of the day, only stopping once for lunch. They continued like that for the next couple of days.

On the third day, they had made it so far that they couldn't even see Hobbiton behind them. They traveled late into the night, stopping near the edge of a cliff to rest for the night.

Fili and Kili were supposed to be keeping watch, and, seeing as she wasn't very tired, Lily decided to stay up with them.

Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the night. Bilbo, who had been with his pony, turned back to the camp.

"What was that?" he asked nervously. Kili looked up.

"Orcs," he said quietly. Another scream sounded.

"Orcs?" Bilbo said with wide eyes.

"Throat cutters," Fili said. "There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them."

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone is asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood," Kili whispered.

"And dead bodies," Lily added. Bilbo was petrified. The three of them laughed softly at the look on his face.

"You think that is funny?" Thorin snapped, glaring at the threesome. They stopped laughing immediately. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili mumbled, staring at his feet.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He glared one last time before storming off.

Lily turned and squeezed Kili's hand comfortingly. The sound of someone moving caused their heads to turn. They saw Balin walking towards them.

"Don't mind him, laddie," he said softly. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the lonely mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, lead by the most vile of their race. Azog, the Defiler. The Giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the entire line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

Lily stiffened. She had heard of orcs before, but never had she heard of this Azog. He made her nervous. She subconsciously moved closer to her brothers.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us."

That's when I saw him. A young dwarf prince, facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call King."

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came from. That filth died from his wounds long ago." Lily turned to see her uncle had returned to the camp. She realized he must've been listening the whole time.

She suddenly felt very tired. "I am going to get some sleep," she announced. she wnt back to her sleeping place beneath a tree and sooner or later drifted off into a dreamless slumber...

The next few days were very uncomfortable, seeing as it poured down rain the whole time. Everyone was thankful when it finally dried up.

They reached the ruins of an old house the day after it had stopped raining, and decided to camp there for the night.

Thorin pointed to his niece and nephews.

"You three, stay with the ponies," Thorin said. "Make sure you look after them."

Lily walked up to the ruins. There was something...horrid about them.

"This place..." she murmured. "It's not safe. We can't stay here."

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf said.

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire started," Thorin called.

"I think it would deem wiser to move on. We could make it for the Hidden Valley," Gandalf said to Thorin, who shook his head.

"I told you, I will not go near that place," He said coldly.

"Why not?" Gandalf huffed. "The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, and advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map we can not read. Lord Elrond can help us."

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, and what help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my father and grandfather."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you the map and key so you could hold on to the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep," Thorin said, raising an eyebrow. Gandalf stomped off.

"Everything all right?" Bilbo called. "Gandalf, were are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one who has any sense around here."

"Who is that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I have had enough of dwarves for one day." Gandalf mounted his hourse and rode off.

"Come on, Bombur, we are hungry," Thorin called.

Lily looked at the sky. It was growing dark.

"Brothers, I'm going to go check on dinner," she called. The second she got up, she froze, realizing something was terribly wrong.

"What is it?" Kili asked, joining her.

"Two of the ponies are missing," she whispered.

"Impossible," Fili said, joining them. But when they counted, there were only fifteen horses remaining.

"Oh, no," Kili mumbled.

The three of them stood there, shell shocked, until Bilbo showed up, carrying three bowls of soup, which he held out to them, but none of them responded.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"We're supposed to look after the ponies," Kili said.

"Only, we've encountered a slight problem," Fili continued.

"A very large problem, actually," Lily said gravely.

"We had seventeen," Kili gulped as he spoke.

"Now there's only fifteen," Fili finished. They began moving forward, checking to see who was missing.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing," Kili said with a hint of terror in his voice. Daisy was his pony.

"Well, that is not good, and that is not good at all," Bilbo said. "Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

"Ah, no, best to not worry him," Fili said.

"And best to not have him rip us limb from limb," Lily added.

"As our official burglar, we thought, you might like to look into it," Fili said, turning to Bilbo with an expecting look.

"Well um...looks like something big uprooted these trees," Bilbo said, pointing out some uprooted trees.

"That was our thinking," Kili said, inspecting the trees.

"Something big...and possibly quite dangerous," Bilbo continued.

"Hey! There's a light. Over there!" Fili hissed, quickly making his way towards the light.

"Fire," Lily whispered.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked anxiously.

"Trolls," Kili said and jumped over the uprooted tree they were hiding behind, following Fili closer to the light, which appeared to be coming from a cave. Lily quickly trailed after them.

A huge looming troll walked right past them, carrying two more ponies.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty!" Bilbo whispered. "I think their going to eat them, we have to do something!"

"Yes, you should!" Kili agreed. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small," Kili said, giving Bilbo his best puppy face.

"No!" Bilbo protested, shocked.

"They will never see you," he continued, taking a bowl. Fili took the other two.

"No, no, no," Bilbo said, shaking his head and backing away.

"It's perfectly safe. We'll be right behind you." Kili gave Bilbo a small push as Fili handed Lily a bowl.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl," Fili added, grabbing Lily's arm and dragging her off.

"You two are so incredibly stupid," she snapped. Kili shrugged.

"He's a hobbit, he'll be fine. Besides, he's our burglar, this is his job."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She shoved her bowl and Fili and reached her hands out to Kili expectantly.

"What?" he asked with a mouthful of stew.

"You bow and arrows. Give them to me."

"Why?"

"I'm going to go help the hobbit," she said. "Now give them to me."

"Lily, no!" Fili grabbed her arm. "It's too dangerous."

"So leave it up to the hobbit? Give me your weapon, Kili." Lily stared her baby brother down until he reluctlantly handed them over.

"Be careful," he whispered. "We'll go get help." And with that, they ran off.

By the time Lily got to where the troll had gone, the troll and two others were holding Bilbo upside down, questioning him.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Put him down!" She aimed the bow straight at the eye of the troll holding Bilbo.

"Well, look who it is. I knew that burglar-'obbit was lying," one troll said.

"Can we eat her?" another troll said.

"Maybe," the third said, grabbing Lily and lifting her off the ground.

"Put me down this instant, you clumsy oaf!" she shrieked.

"Tell me the truth, little girl. Are there anymore of you?"

"No! Let go of me!" Lily fought and struggled, but the trolls grip was too tight.

Suddenly Kili burst through the trees and cut the troll holding her in the leg. Shrieking, the troll fell to the ground, sending her with it. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of her, but she scrambled out of the troll's grip anyhow before collapsing on the ground, trying to catch her breath.

"Drop him!" Kili bellowed out.

"You what?" The troll holding Bilbo asked.

"I said," Kili growled, "Drop him."

Then the rest of the company burst through the trees, attacking.

**A/N: There's chapter 3! I really hope you enjoyed! The song for this chapter is Die Young by Ke$ha. Someone suggested this to me. Review, please, it brightens my day! :)**

**P.S. Before you go crazy on me, telling me there were only sixteen ponies, remember, Lily has one, too. ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone of you for the reviews! :)**

**SkyBlue: Aw, thank you! :)**

**belladu57: Thanks!**

**ZabuzasGirl: Lol, I'm working on it!**

**ro781727: Yeah, I see what you mean. I haven't really decided what I want her personality to be just yet, and I incorporate that into the story. She doesn't know who she want's to be just yet, so she just does what her brothers do. But I'm starting to get an idea of what I want to do with her. ;)**

**ChaiGrl: Thanks! Same to you! **

**Potato: Lol, you have no idea how much I want to. But there's a WHOLE lot more to go before I'm finished. ;)**

**Once again, Thank you for the reviews! They're what keeps me writing! :)**

**P.S. I'm finally starting to change things up a bit, starting with this chapter. ;)**

Chapter 4

Lily ran as fast as her legs could carry her. No, she was not running from the fight, she was running to go find Gandalf. She knew he would know what to do.

Gandalf was not at the camp. But Lily knew that he wouldn't have gone too far. She kept running.

She finally found him, sitting on a large rock, making strange shapes with his pipe.

"Gandalf, We need your help, quickly!" she shouted.

"What on earth is it, my dear?" Gandalf said, standing up.

"Trolls! They've attacked us!"

Gandalf chuckled. "That won't be to hard to deal with," he said, climbing down. "Trolls will turn to stone if in the sunlight. It's almost dawn. Come on."

Lily lead the way back to where the trolls had been. She noticed that Bungo, Daisy, Mytrle, and Minty were back at the camp. Someone must have set them loose.

By the time they reached the troll's camp, everyone was tied up.

"They're going to eat them!" Lily hissed to Gandalf, who nodded.

"Luckily for us, the sun is rising." He stepped up onto the ledge.

"The dawn will take you all!" he bellowed.

"Who's that," one troll asked, blinking.

"No idea," said another, turning back to the dwarves.

"Can we eat him too?" the third said hungrily.

Gandalf raised his staff and sent it crashing down on the ledge, splitting it in half. Sunlight streamed through, coating the trolls in its rays.

Screaming, the trolls tried to back away, but were turned to stone instantly.

"We're saved!" Ori shouted joyfully.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back!" Dwalin complained. Lily couldn't help but giggle, relieved.

"What in Durin's name is that awful stench?" Lily complained, holding her nose.

"Troll hoard," Gandalf replied. "Be careful what you touch." Lily immediately jerked her hand away from a small pot she was about to touch.

"Ew," she whispered.

"You should probably arm yourself," Fili said, pointing to a pile of weapons. Lily nodded and started searching for a weapon.

She found two small leather belts, both having at least half a dozen knives in them.

"I could use these," she said, showing them to her brothers. "But how do you put them on?"

"Strap them to your legs," Fili said, inspecting a rather small sword. "And here. take this." He handed the sword to her. She strapped it to her belt.

"Thanks. Should I grab anything else?"

"If you feel you should." Lily resumed searching through the weapons, but found nothing she might need to use.

"Let us get out of this foul place," Thorin called out. "Come on, let us go! Bofur! Nori! Gloin!" Everyone dropped what they were doing and followed Thorin back outside.

"Can you hit that tree?" Kili asked, pointing to a tree not too far away.

Lily grinned. "Easy," she whispered back, pulling out a knife. She took aim and threw it, hard. It buried itself in a knot in the tree. smirking back at her brother, she ran to go retrive it.

As she reached out to grab it, she heard Thorin call out, "Something's coming!" She whipped her head around. Then she heard it. Something coming. Something moving very fast.

She turned back around and started pulling the knife back out of the tree, but it was stuck.

"Blast," she muttered to herself, yanking hard on the weapon. At first it wouldn't budge, but she gave one final yank, and it came out of the tree, knocking her backwards and onto the ground.

Scrambling to her feet, she put the knife back in it's sheath and drew her sword.

"Stay together! Hurry now, arm yourselves!" Gandalf shouted.

Suddenly a man dressed very stangely riding on a sleigh pulled by rabbits came bursting through the trees.

He jumped off his sleigh. "Theives! Fire! Murder!" he shrieked.

"Radagast!" Gandalf said, surprised. "Radagast the Brown. What are you doing here?" The man turned to Gandalf.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf," he replied. "Something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf said expectantly.

Radagast opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, frowning.

"Just give me a minute," he said, thinking. "Oh, I had a thought, and now I have lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." He frowned again, before gasping in surprise.

"Oh! It is not a thought at all! It's just a silly old..." Gandalf pulled the thing in Radagast's mouth out and dropped it in his hand. "...Stick insect!"

Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned away, walking towards the back and sitting down in the grass to clean her weapons. It was obviously not a conversation that the dwarves were supposed to take part in. Sooner or later, everyone dispersed, going off to do their own thing. Fili and Kili joined Lily and started cleaning their weapons as well.

"I'm tired," Lily stated.

"I would suppose we all are, we've had such a long day, and we got no sleep last night," Fili replied.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Kili said, staring back at the wizards.

"I don't know. But it must be important, if Gandalf took the time to listen."

"What do you suppose he meant when he said, 'fire, thieves, and murder?'"

"Like I said, I don't know. I'm going to go rest. Wake me when they finish talking." Lily gathered her weapons, which were now clean, and walked back near the cave to rest for a while.

She was jolted awake by the sound of a howl. She jumped up, strapping her weapons back on a joined the others.

"Was that a..." she didn't finish her sentence.

"Wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo finished for her. That wasn't what she was going to say, but it couldn't hurt to hope.

"Wolf? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur said gravely, causing her heart to sink. For now she knew exactly what it was.

"Wargs," she whispered, pulling out her sword.

Suddenly a huge grey creature appeared out of nowhere and knocked a few of the dwarves off their feet. Thorin immediately killed it.

A second burst out from the opposite direction. Kili shot it with an arrow, and Dwalin brought his axe down on it's head.

"Warg-scouts!" Thorin said. "That means an Orc pack is not far behind!"

"Orc pack?" Bilbo said worriedly.

Gandalf turned to Thorin. "Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" he asked.

"No one," came the rushed reply.

"Wh did you tell?" Gandalf asked again, not believing him.

"No one, I swear. What is going on?"

"You're being hunted." Lily closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"We've got to get out of here," Dwalin said.

"We can't! The ponies bolted!" Ori called.

"No," Kili whispered.

"I will draw them off," Radagast said.

"Those are Gundabad wargs. They will run you down," Gandalf said, concerned.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

"Come on!" Gandalf called from behind a boulder. Everyone followed him.

Crouched down, she watched as the wizard rode right past them, the wargs hot on his trail.

Ori almost stepped out from behind the rock, but Thorin grabbed him and pulled him back.

A warg caught the scent and climbed on a rock, sniffing the air.

Thorin turned and looked at Kili expectantly, who notched an arrow and ran out from behind the rock, firing it straight at the warg. Another arrow flew out and hit the orc riding. They fell from the rock, and the company quickly finished them off.

Unfortunately, the orcs heard them and stopped following Radagast, instead following the sound of clanking weapons.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf shouted, running off in another direction. The company followed.

"There they are!" Gloin called. Lily noticed that the orcs were starting to surround them.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin yelled.

Kili did his best to bring them down, but there were so many of them, he wasn't making very good time.

"Where's Gandalf?" He called back, turning around.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said with a growl.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin commanded.

"This way, fools!" They turned to see the wizard beckoning them from an opening in a rock.

"Come on, run!Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" Thorin turned and saw that Lily and Kili were trying to slow down, if not stop all together, the orcs.

"Kili! Lillianna! Run!" They turned around and started running.

Suddenly a stabbing pain went through Lily's side. She looked down to see an arrow sticking out of her stomach.

Falling to her knees, she turned her head to see an orc holding a bow, grinning maliciously.

Kili had almost reached the others, but abruptly noticed his older sister was not following him.

Whirling around, he saw her kneeling on the ground, clutching her side. His face drained of color and he started to run back for her, but she stopped him.

"Kili, no! Run! Run!" she screeched, seeing the orcs gaining on him. She managed to throw a knife at the one weilding the bow, knocking it off it's warg.

Kili stood there, frozen, until Thorin ran out and grabbed him, dragging him into the opening. He gave one last woeful look to his only niece, before following the others into the opening.

Lily swallowed hard, fighting off tears. She was going to die. Part of her was glad that her brothers were safe, for the time being. Part of her was terrified, terrified of what was going to happen to her after she died. And part of her was sad, no, miserable, for she would never know the truth of her past.

She slumped to the ground, the world spinning and going black. She slowly closed her eyes, willing death to finally come, take the pain away.

The last thing she knew before slipping away was the sound of hooves pounding on the ground around her, followed by the screams of orcs as they were killed.

**The End! No, I'm kidding. What did you think? I hadn't really been planning on doing this, but I was, kinda. I really want to know what you think of it, so review!**

**Oh, and I might not be able to post again tomorrow. I have piano practice, and I think we're going somewhere afterwards. But, maybe, I'll update. It all depends. Look anyway! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! Srry 'bout not updating yesterday, I'm coming down with the flu. :p But I will try to update every day. Well, I'll be available every day except Friday and Sunday. But check on Friday anyway. ;)**

**ro781727: Thanks! :)**

**VanessaAndEllieTheVamps: Thank you! And nope, probably not! ;)**

**TeddybearLovingInsomniac: Thank you! And I know, I kinda did that on purpose. Mostly because soon it's going to be completely different.**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I love them and they keep me writing! ;)**

Chapter 5

"Do you think she's waking up?" a female voice said. Lily tried to move, but not only did she feel frozen, but even if she could move she probably wouldn't, it hurt too much.

"Quite, Rumthi! Naneth said we musn't wake her!" a male voice whispered harshly.

"Sorry, Ruahal..."the female's voice mumbled.

Lily tried to open her eyes, but immediately closed them back as a bright light shone in her eyes.

"Look, brother! She's waking! Did you see her open her eyes for a moment?"

"Yes, I did. Now hush."

Lily tried once again, successfully, to open her eyes. Standing in front of her were two elves, a boy and a girl, with light brown, almost blonde hair and blue eyes. Except...they were small. Like her. Well, they were taller than her, and much more beautiful, but they were not normal elves.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Here. Drink this." The boy handed her a small crystal goblet filled with a transluscent blue liquid. "It will help the pain."

"And to answer your question, I am Rumthi Myrth'nddare, and this is my brother Ruahal. We live here, though we are not from here."

"Where are you from?"

"Well...it's complicated. Our mother is from Mirkwood, but our father is from Gondor," Ruahal said in his soft, whispery voice.

"Wait, your father was a man? And you mother an elf?"

"Yes. Now you should rest."

"But I'm no longer tired, and I feel fine." Lily sat up. "See? I'm fine. I cannot stand spending all day in bed."

Ruahal frowned. "I suppose," he said, "If we come with you. I hope Mother won't mind."

Lily sighed in relief.

"Oh, and I have a question. Is my family here?"

"Your family?"

"Yes. Thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard. Have they arrived?"

"Yes, I do believe they are eating dinner as of the moment. They are your family? You're not a dwarf, or a hobbit, and you are especially not a wizard," Rumath asked curiously.

"I was adopted by dwarves."

"I do not mean to be rude, or nosy, but what are you, then?"

"It's fine. I actually do not know. I cannot remember the first four years of my life, so I could be anybody."

Ruahal frowned.

"You say you cannot remember the first four years of your life, correct?"

"Yes...why?"

Rumthi turned excitedly to her brother.

"Do you think she could be-" She started but was cut off by Ruahal.

"We musn't be hasty in making assumptions, sister, especially when we know nothing of the situation."

"Do you think I could be what? What do you think I am?"

Rumthi blushed.

"I am very sorry," she whispered, looking at the ground. "I was wrongly making assumptions. I apologize."

"Just answer my question," Lily said sharply.

Ruahal sighed.

"Seventy-five years ago, before we were born, our mother had fallen in love with a dwarf. She wanted to be with him, but her parents refused, disgusted with her. But, without them knowing, she became pregnant with two children, two girls, the dwarf's daughters. She stayed with the dwarf for four years before returning.

When her parents found out, they disowned her and reported her to King Thranduil, who banished her, and her daughter. Part of her punishment was to be seperated from her daughter. So they banished her fom the kingdom, but sent the child somewhere else, never telling anyone where she had been sent. Surprisingly, the guards who had taken her away never returned to Mirkwood.

But, what no one knew, was that the other daughter, the younger of the twins, was still hidden in the forest with her father. Mother found them and took her daughter with her. She fled here, to Rivendell. In later years she met our father and fell in love with him. That's where we come into the picture."

"But what happened to the father? Of the older two girls"

"He just...disappeared. No one has seen him," Rumthi said with a sigh.

"And...you think I'm the banished daughter?" Lily barely whispered.

"Like we said, we cannot make foolish assumptions. We just thought it was strange. It could possibly just be coincidental."

Lily said nothing after that. She was too shocked. Here, right here, all the answers could be in front of her. But there was the possibility that the girl was someone else.

"I..." she began, hesitantly, "I would like very much to meet your mother."

She was beyond beautiful.

Long dark hair, falling down her back in gentle waves, sparkling green eyes, and a soft smile.

Lily was almost terrified by how similar she looked to herself. And how familiar she seemed.

"Hello, young one," she said quietly, "I am Shalanna Myrth'nddare, mother of Ruaath, Ruahal, and Rumthi Myrth'nddare."

"Hello," Lily breathed, barely able to move.

"I am very glad you are well. You had a nasty wound."

Lily's hand moved subconciously to her side. She felt a silky fabric against her skin. She looked down, noticing her dress for the first time. It was light blue, with silvery designs trailing down the dress, starting at the waist, where a belt of a golden color was tied.

"I hope you like it, it's one of Ruaath's."

"Thank you, it fits perfectly."

Shalanna's smile falters for a moment, but she quickly regains composure.

"You would like to join your friends, I assume?" she asked.

Lily nodded quickly. "Yes, please," she said. She had been growing anxious to see her brothers, who were probably worried sick about her.

Shalanna turned towards a door.

"Ruaath!" she called, her voice still soft. Lily would never understand how she did that.

A small elf, her size, actually, walked out of the room. She had long golden hair, and her mother's green eyes.

She froze when she saw Lily.

For what seemed like hours, the two just stared at each other. Blue eyes on green.

Ruahal and Rumthi noticed this, and glanced at each other before turning back to the girls.

"Aruath," Ruaath whispered.

Lily blinked, coming out pf her stupor. "What?" she asked, turning to Shalanna, "What did she say?"

"Aruath," Ruaath repeated. "My sister. My twin."

Lily shook her head.

"No, I'm not her. Well, at least I don't think so. I couldn't possibly be-"

"She looks just like her, naneth!" Ruaath wailed, turning to Shalanna.

"Ruaath-" Shalanna started, but instead of finishing, just shook her head.

Ruaath sighed and turned back to Lily.

"I am very sorry. You remind me so much of my sister, Aruath. I remember her face, but that's it. Your face is just like hers, more mature, of course, but that would be because of age. You have the same hair, same eyes, same mouth. I wish you were her."

"Ruaath, would you please bring Lily downstairs to her friends?" Shalanna asked, no longer looking at them.

"Of course, mother. Come with me." Lily followed Ruaath down a flight of stairs, to where she could hear the joyful laughter of dwarves. Excitment burst through her, and she flew into the room, Ruaath trying hard to keep up.

Fili looked up at all the noise, and his face broke into a smile.

"Lillianna!" he shouted joyfully, running over and swinging her around. She had barely let go of him when she was crushed into another hug by Kili, who was trembling.

"I thought you were-" he began, but Lily shook her head.

"Don't say it. I'm not dead, I'm right here. It takes more than an arrow to kill me off."

"But you told me to leave you! You had an arrow in your stomach, you were surrounded by orcs, and you told me to leave you behind!" Kili hugged her again.

"Promise me," he whispered, "Promise me you'll never ask me to do that again."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "I promise, Kili."

Someone tapped her shoulder. Lily turned to see Ruaath standing there, smiling softly.

"Are you going to introduce me?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

Kili and Fili's jaws dropped.

"Lily-" Fili said hesitantly.

"Boys, this is Ruaath. She lives here."

Kili was the first to regain composure. He smiled charmingly.

"Hello," he said, "I am Kili."

Ruaath rolled her eyes and started speaking in rapid Elvish.

Kili blinked. "What did you say?"

"She said, 'I can do so much better than a dwarf boy,'" Lily replied, laughing.

Ruaath turned to Lily in surprise.

"You speak Elvish?"

Lily at that moment realized what she had just done.

"No! I mean, I don't think so. No one ever taught it to me, so I'm not sure..." Lily shook her head, dazed.

"How'd you do that?" Kili asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know! Just leave me be!" Lily turned and stormed off down the hall.

"You know, I do not believe it a bad thing to be able to speak in our tongue." Ruaath came and sat next to Lily.

"I just don't no how I did it. It just...came to me. As if I'd heard it before."

"Maybe you have," Ruaath said, looking down at her hands.

"Ruaath," Lily said with a sigh, but Ruaath held up her hand.

"I understand that you do not believe that you are my sister. But I believe it. And even if we are not, I want to pretend. I wished for years that I would see my sister again. And now...it's as if she's with me again."

Lily shook her head and turned away.

"I want to believe it...but I'm scared to."

Ruaath smiled. "Av 'osto," she whispered. Lily's head snapped up.

"I'm trying. But it's so hard." She noticed Ruaath's grin getting wider.

"What?"

"You did it again. I really believe that even if you are not a sibling of mine, that you at least have been around elves before."

"I want to believe I'm your sister, I really do. I just can't see it. I remember nothing of my life."

Ruaath nodded softly. "I believe you. Peditham hi sui vellyn?"

Lily finally smiled. "Na."

Ruaath chuckled. "Instead of trying to fight it, just accept the fact that you speak Elvish."

"I will." Lily stood, and Ruaath copied her. There had been something she had wanted to ask, but she couldn't remember it for the life of her.

"Tolo ar nin," Ruaath said, walking back down the hall. Lily followed.

When they arrived back on the balcony, only a few of the dwarves were still there, including Ori, Kili, and Fili.

"There you are, sister. Where'd you go?" Kili asked.

"I needed to think. I'm alright."

"Your sister has decided to accept the fact that she may not be from here, but she knows the Elvish tongue."

"Wait a moment. How could she be from here? She grew up with us," Fili said, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"It's a long story. And since we have no way to prove it, I'd rather not disscuss it." Lily tried hard not to look at the sad frown on Ruaath's face.

Fili turned to Ruaath. "No offense, my lady, but you are rather small for an elf. You're just barely taller than Lily."

"No offense taken. My father was a dwarf, whereas my mother is an elf."

"Hm...you don't see much of that," Kili murmured to himself.

"Well, I must return to my chambers before Naneth worries." Ruaath gave a slight curtsy before turning away.

Lily suddenly remembered what she had been going to ask.

"Ruaath," she called. The blonde girl turned.

"Do you remember your father's name?"

"Yes. He was a prince, as a matter of a fact. Frerin son of Thrain."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN. OOOOH, SUSPENSE. Soo, what happens next? You'll find out next time! ;) **

**Oh, and I forgot to add it last chapter, but last chapter's song was Not Gonna Die by Skillet. I don't have a song for this chapter. Tell me if you can think of one!**

**P.S. This is what was said in Elvish. I'm not certain it's correct, but don't blame me, blame the Internet.**

_**Naneth: Mother**_

_**Av 'osto: Don't be afraid**_

_**Peditham hi sui vellyn?: Can we speak as friends now?**_

_**Na: Yes**_

_**Tolo ar nin: Come with me**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So, at the very least, they're our cousins?" Kili asked, clearly confused.

"No, only Ruaath would be our cousin," Lily replied. Kili shook his head.

"Okay, now I'm completely lost," Kili muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"Shalanna, their mother, was in love with Uncle Frerin. She had twins, two girls. Ruaath was one of them. A little girl named Aruath was the other. After her parents found out about Aruath, the disowned her an reported her to King Thranduil, the Elven King of Mirkwood. He banished her, and took Aruath away. She ran away here, to Rivendell, and ended up falling in love with a ranger from Gondor. Then she had Ruahal and Rumthi. So I guess they would be our cousins, but only because of Aunt Shalanna."

"Oh, I get it," Fili said.

"Yeah. I wonder if Uncle Thorin knows anything about this."

"He might, but then again he might not," Kili pointed out.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try. Let's go find him."

Thorin stared at his niece and nephews, dumbfounded. For all he knew this could be a foolish joke. But, then again, it couldn't. Fili and Kili were known for their silly jokes, but Lily never went with them on these silly expeditions. If she told you something, it was generally true.

"So," he began slowly, "You mean to tell me that your Uncle Frerin had daughters? I never knew this."

"But you did know he fell in love with an elf?"

"Aye, that I knew. Your Uncle Frerin would come home from long adventures, dreamy eyed and star-struck, telling me of the beautiful elven maid when passing through Mirkwood. I would tell him he was wrong, that no proper elf would fall in love with an elf, much less one from Mirkwood. But he would never listen to me. Sooner or later I got angry, and told him that since he was a prince of the line of Durin, he should start acting like one. He stopped talking to me after that. Finally, I had had enough. I told him to stop acting like a fool and start acting like a prince. He got up, packed his bags, and left. The last thing he told me was that if acting like prince meant losing his one true love, he was done being a prince. Then he slapped me across the face, hard. Saying nothing, he walked out the door, and into the forest. I never saw him again after that."

"Well, from what I know, he went back to te elf. he has, or had, two daughters."

Thorin frowned. "What do you mean, 'had' two daughters?"

"Well, one of his daughters went missing, coincidentally, seventy-five years ago."

"Seventy-five, you say?" Thorin said, deep in thought. Fili and Kili turned to Lily.

"It was seventy-five years ago? You never told this to us," Fili said, raising an eyebrow.

"Lily, do you knw what this means?" Kili said with wide eyes.

"Don't even say it," Lily snapped.

"But this is important! If you are the missing daughter, then that means you're our cousin!"

"No!" Lily shouted, getting a few stares from nearby elves.

"I will always be your sister, no matter what! Understand?"

"As much as it pains me to say, Lily, your brother is right. And as much as I hate it, I must talk to this she-elf."

"Do not worry, Lily. In the end everything will be fine." Lily wished she could believe Ruaath, but she was panicked. Her Uncle was in there talking to her-well, her aunt, seeing as it was not safe to call her mother. Not that she wanted to.

"If you're telling my big sister not to worry, you must not know her very well," Kili commented.

"I know her well enough," Ruaath said softly. Fili glared at her.

"And what does that mean?" he asked coldly. Ruaath shrugged.

"I know there is no cause for her to worry. Whatever happens, she will be alright."

"How do you know this? You do not know what will be said when they leave that room!" Fili shouted.

"Fili," Kili started, but was cut off by Ruaath.

"True, I do not know that, but I know everything will be just fine."

"How?" Fili huffed.

"Because, I'm special. I can sense when something is going to happen, and I can sense people's feelings in the outcome."

"Please don't argue," Lily whispered.

"I'm sorry, sister," Fili said softly. Ruaath just smiled.

"Come, I'll show you my room," she said, standing. Lily did the same. Ruaathj turned to Fili and Kili.

"If you like, you can join us," she offered. Fili muttered a 'No thanks,' and turned away. Kili stood, but hesitated. He turned to Fili, who waved him away.

"Go on, I need to think." Kili followed Lily and Ruaath, but occasionally glanced back at Fili, worried.

"He'll be fine, Kili," Ruaath said, not even looking back at him. She walked to a door and opened it.

Her room was beautiful, a king-sized bed with a draping canopy standing in the center. She showed them everything, making her way slowly to a huge golden dresser that took up an entire wall.

She took a small green jewelry box and opened it with a key hanging around her neck. Lily hadn't noticed it until now.

Inside was a golden chain with a strangely shaped green gemstone hanging from it. She placed it around her neck.

"Father gave this one to me," she said, grabbing an identical blue box. She reached under the dresser and grabbed another key. She unlocked the blue box.

Inside was another gemstone, this one blue. She took it out.

"This one was Aruath's," she whispered. She went to place it around Lily's neck, but Lily drew back.

"No," she said firmly.

"Lily, it is a gift. I want you to have it."

"I can't, Ruaath. I can't take your sister's necklace."

"Please, Lily. I'm begging you, take it. It hurts to have it."

"Then give it to Rumthi! I'm sure she wants it!"

"I've tried, Lily! She has no need for it, she has so many jewels! It doesn't mean to her what it means to me." She gave Lily a pleading look.

"Please, take it. I beg of you."

Lily took a deep breath, and held out her hand. Ruaath placed the stone in it.

"Here, let me help you." Lily handed the stone to her brother and lifted her hair so it wouldn't catch on the silver chain.

Kili latched it shut. She looked down at the beautiful gem. She lifted it up and began inspecting it.

There was a strang hole in the side of it. She wondered if it had been an accident or whether it was on purpose. She walked towards Ruaath, who was showing Kili her books, to see if her gem had the same hole.

Suddenly she froze. A strange warm feeling came over her, and she began to feel, good. And it terrified her.

For no actual reason, she glanced down at her gem.

And gasped.

Kili whirled around, and when he saw Lily, his eyes widened.

"Lily, your..." he couldn't even finish. Ruaath just smiled.

"Ruaath, your's is doing it too!" Lily shouted. Ruaath looked down.

The pendants were glowing.

"What's happenng? Why is it doing that?" Lily shrieked. She then noticed something. There was a latch on the side of Ruaath's pendant.

"Give me your necklace," she demanded. Without question or complaint, Ruaath unclasped the necklace from around her neck and handed it to Lily. Lily immediately snapped Ruaath's pendant onto her own. Now, at last, she could see why they were shaped so strangely.

When put together, they formed a heart.

Lily's head started spinning. She stumbled over to a chair and sank into it, clutching her head. She didn't hear Ruaath calling her name, didn't feel Kili violently shaking her. She did, however, hear loud laughter, a child's laughter, felt the warm, cozy feeling of being wrapped up in a warm hug. She opened her eyes.

She was hugging a little girl, a toddler version of Ruaath. They were playing with little wooden dolls that their father had given them...for their birthday.

Suddenly the door opened, and a beautiful woman with long dark hair and sparkling green eyes stepped in, carrying a small box.

"Mommy!" Ruaath squealed, running up to the woman.

"Hello, Ruaath," she said, bending down and planting a kiss on the top the blonde girl's head. Her green eyes trailed into the living room, and locked on a set of blue ones. She smiled.

"Hello, Aruath," she said softly. Suddenly Lily remembered. Everything. From her first breath to having her meemories taken from her. And everything after that.

She was Aruath, daughter of Frerin son of Thrain and Shalanna Myrth'nddare of had a twin sister named Ruaath. And she was happy.

"Lily? Can you hear me?" She heard a voice, a familiar one, and felt safe. She opened her eyes.

Fili, Kili, Ruaath, Shalanna, andThorin were standing around her. She sat up. She looked down and realized she was on Ruaath's bed.

"Lily? Are yoou alright?" Thorin asked her.

"I remember," she murmured.

"What?"

"I...I remember. Everything."

Thorin closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay, what exactly do you remember," he said slowly.

"Everything. When I was born, my parents, my...sister." she turned to Ruaath, who's eyes filled with tears.

"You...you remember me," she whispered. Lily nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, Aruath!" Ruaath flung herself at Lily, who squeezed her tightly.

She finally let go, and turned to Shalanna.

"Nana..." she whimpered. Shalanna gracefully walked to her and wrapped her up in a gentle hug.

Lily burst into tears, hugging Shalanna back. Ruaath snaked her arms around both of them.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, just hugging each other. A small sniffle from beside them made Lily turn around. And when she did, her heart sank.

Fili was trying hard not to glare, Kili was trying hard not to cry, and Thorin kept a solemm look on his face.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

Thorin sighed and ran a hand across his face.

"We need to have a serious conversation," he said.

"So...that's it? That's everything?" Thorin asked. They were sitting round a table on the balcony.

"All I can remember." Lily turned to her broth- cousins.

"Are...are you mad at me?" She barely whispered.

Fili just glared hatefully at her. She quickly turned to Kili.

"Are you?" Kili grabbed her arm and yanked her into a tight hug.

"I could never be mad at you," he murmured.

Pulling away, she turned back to he uncle.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Thorin smiled down at her.

"You have no reason to be sorry. You found out who your real family is, got you memories back. You should be anything but sorry."

Ruaath squeezed her left hand. Lily barely glanced at her.

"And now," Shalanna said gravely, "We come to the most important descision of them all." She turned to Lily.

"What are you going to do?"

Lily froze.

"I...I don't know...I didn't think about it." She turned to her uncle. "But I will finish the quest first. Then...maybe you could move to Erebor?" She looked hopefully up at her mother. "Please? I...I really want to be with you, but...I can't bear the thought of losing the family I've had since I was four. I need them...but I need you, too."

"And how do you automatically fall in love with a family that you didn't even know existed? That you had no memory of? How do you explain that?" Fili shouted.

"I don't know! When I remembered my life, before Aunt Dis found me-"

"You don't even see her as your mother anymore, " he said bitterly.

"Yes, I do! She raised me! But if I'm ever to really be with my true mother, I have to let go of the past."

"Mum is going to be heartbroken, and you know it."

"I can't help what happened, Fili! You have to accept that!"

"You can help the fact that the second you found your real mother, you completely abandoned us, your brothers, your mother, you uncle."

"I'm not abandoning anyone! I just wanted to find my parents! You had wanted me to find my parents! Why are you being so cruel to me?"

"You're the one being cruel! You are wrecking your family!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"If you say so, cousin," Fili hissed, getting up and storming off.

Lily had never felt so crushed in all her life. Her big brother, her rock, her idol, had just disowned her. He didn't love her anymore. He didn't even care.

"Lily, he didn't mean-"

"Yes, yes he did, Kili. He meant every word of it. He does not love me anymore."

Kili went to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"No," she murmured, "I need to be left alone right now." She turned to the others.

"I will not give up the quest," she announced. "When we leave, I leave with you." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"I will join you."

Lily whirled around. She had been standing by the fire, staring at the dancing flames.

"What?" she choked out.

"I refuse to be parted from you again. It was agony. I will help you reclaim Erebor."

"Ruaath..." Lily shook her head. "You don't understand. This quest...it's dangerous. People will get hurt."

"I know how to fight, Aruath. I've faced my fair shair of orcs."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. A friend of mine, an elf, taught me to use a bow."

Lily shook her head.

"Ruaath, I don't want you to get hurt. You'll be safer here."

"I just got you back, Aruath. I can't lose you again."

Lily threw up her hands.

"I cannot stop you from coming. If Nananeth says you can join us, with Uncle Thorin's consent, of course, I have no controll over your descision."

Ruaath smiled and gave Lily a hug.

"I am so happy to have you back," she whispered.

"I am too, sister. I am too."

A/N: AAACK! I am sososososososoooo sorry! It's been almost two weeks! And this is one of my worse chapters! I have no good excuse for what I have done. I can only ask for your forgivness and give you virtual cookies. (Throws cookies) So,, once again, I am deeply and humbly sorry. But, on another note, I got a new keyboard for my tablet, so now you won't have to wait for me to get my lazy butt out of bed and find my laptop. Anyhoo, thnx for the reviews!

ro177827: Lol, I know!

VanessaandEllietheVamps: Lol!

PopShow23: Thank you!

TeddyBearLovingInsomniac: Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everybody, and thanks for the reviews!

ro781727: I know! I didn't think I could possibly make one of my favorite characters be so evil! And I'm like, super sorry about messing up your username last time, my baby sister was helping me. (Shakes head) Have a cookie. They're in that virtual jar at the bottom of the screen. ;)

TeddyBearLovingInsomniac: Really? I guess I can see what you mean, though.

: Thank you! :)

Dusty2004: Thank you!

Chapter 7

"Are you ready to go Lily? We will probably travel a long way today. We must leave no- Lily? Are you paying attention to me? Lily? Lily!"

Lily jumped and turned around. She had been daydreaming again.

"Yes, Uncle?" she said innocently.

"We are leaving. Come on."

"Let me go get Ruaath." Lily ran to Ruaath's room and knocked loudly on the door.

"Ruaath! We're leaving! Are you ready?"

"Coming!" The door flew open and Ruaath hurried out, fastening her hair into a long braid.

"Is my pony ready?" she asked.

"Yes, and they brought your weapons out as well. By the way, this outfit is much better than the one I was wearing before. It's much lighter." They both were wearing light blue tunics, brown leggings and black boots with a matching belt. There were hidden pockets everywhere, allowing them both to carry numerous weapons that no one would find.

"I'm glad you like it. We try to dress lightly and carry as many light weapons as possible."

"I wonder why dwarves never come up with any good ideas."

"No clue. Come, we must make haste."

It was late in the afternoon, and they had been traveling for hours. They were far behind schedule, and had no time to stop for lunch. So, when they finally made camp late into the night, everyone felt half starved.

Bombur and Bofur set off to prepare dinner. Lily sat down with Kili and Ruaath, who was telling of her adventures in the forest of Mirkwood.

"So you know the king?" Kili asked.

"I know of him. I'm good friends with his son, Legolas Thranduillion. He taught me to use a bow."

Lily sat down next to them.

"Fili is still mad at me," she murmured.

"Don't worry, he'll come around. Fili always does."

"But he's never acted like this before! He won't speak to me, he acts as if I don't exist! I fear he'll hate me forever."

"You four go keep watch," Thorin called.

"Talk to him," Ruaath whispered.

"What?"

"Talk to him. Maybe he'll forgive you."

"I'm not sure, maybe he just needs some space. I don't want to make him angrier with me."

"Please, sister, it might work."

"Fine." Lily got up and went to sit by her older brother.

"Fili? I know you're mad at me, but I just want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you," Fili said coldly.

"You have no right to be angry with me. I've done nothing to you."

"Except betray the family you've known your whole life."

"I haven't betrayed you! I still love you just the same!"

"Sure you do."

"You can be so stubborn, Fili! Why can you not accept the fact that I want to be with my real family?"

"We are your real family, Lily! We've been with you ever since you were four! You knew you 'real' family for four years! You've known us for seventy-five years!"

"And if I decide to stay in Rivendell? Then what?"

"Your descision is your descision, and I will take no part in deciding it for you." With that, Fili got up and moved to another part of the camp.

Bilbo came over and brought her a steaming bowl of stew.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Bilb smiled sympathetically.

"Bad day?" he asked. Lily nodded.

"You know, whenever I have a problem, I find someone to talk to about it. By the time I've stopped talking, not only do I feel better, I also have a solution."

Lily sighed.

"Fili hates me. I think he's scared I'll abandon him and Kili now that I've found my true mother. Of course that's not true, but he doesn't know that. I just want to be with my real mother, my real siblings. They will always have a very special place in my heart, but it's not the same anymore."

"Do you love them the same way?"

"That's the problem. I'm not sure anymore. The girl who grew up with Fili and Kili? She's not me. The things I did as Lily? I would never do as Aruath. To tell the truth, I'm not really sure I know them. The Aruath side of me has never met them. The Aruath side of me has a huge gap in her memory. She fell asleep a four year old girl and woke up a seventy-nine year old. Lily? She just met Ruaath, Shalanna. She's known Fili and Kili for as long as she can remember. They're her brothers. It's like I have two lives. One is with dwarves, the other is with elves. And I can't decide which I would rather live."

It was storming.

Lily gripped the rocks with all her strength, desperately trying to keep from plummeting over the edge of the cliff to her death. She was so busy trying to stay alive that she barely noticed when the rocks gave way underneath Bilbo's feet.

"Bilbo!" Dwalin grabbed him and pulled him back.

"We need to find shelter!" Thorin shouted.

"Watch out!" A huge rock came flying towards them. It smashed into the mountain right above their heads.

"This is no thunderstorm," Balin said gravely. "This is a thunder battle! Look!" A huge giant, made purely of stone, ripped another chunk of rock out of the mountain beside it.

"Well bless me," Bofur said in awe. "The legends are true. Giants! Stone giants!"

The giant hurled the rock at another giant that appeared out of the mountain. The rock smashed into it's head, sending it flying off and into the rocks below.

"Take cover!" Thorin shouted, his voice barely heard. "You will fall!"

The rocks beneath their feet began to shake. Ruaath lost her footing and nearly fell over, but was yanked back by Kili.

Suddenly the rocks began to split. Kili quickly jumped to the other side to keep from falling, pulling Ruaath with him.

"Kili! Grab my hand!" Fili tried to pull Kili back, but was too late. Lily could only watch as Kili and Ruaath's terrified faces were pulled farther and farther away.

The giants swung violently at each other, causing the company to sway from side to side. A rock was flung at the giant they were standing on a piece of the knee of.

The giant tried desperately to regain it's balance, but finally fell forward smashing into the mountain in front of them.

Lily watched in horror as her adopted brother and twin sister were crushed in between the giant's knee and the mountain.

Lily went completely numb. She barely heard her own screams of terror, barely managed to follow her uncle around the bend.

She hesitated, afraid of what she might see. Finally she worked up her courage and stepped forward.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she watch Kili shove a huge rock of off his stomach.

"Kili!" She threw herself at him, knocking him backwards.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." He shoved her off of him and stood up.

"Kili!" Fili ran over and pulled Kili into a tight hug.

"Enough, already! I'm fine, both of you!" Fili chuckled and pulled away, his eyes briefly scanning Lily for any sign of injury. Lily pretended not to notice. Yes, it was a start, but she didn't want to push her luck.

Suddenly her stomach lurched.

"Ruaath," Lily started searching around desperately. "Where is she? Kili where is she?"

Kili paled instantly.

"Oh, no," he whispered. "I lost her, Lily. I lost her."

Lily only stared at him. The she began shaking her head rapidly.

"No. No! Ruaath!" She started yanking up rocks and searching everywhere.

The three searched for full ten minutes, until Fili's voice caused Lily and Kili's heads to turn.

"I found her!" He called. They ran over to the pile of rocks Fili was pointing to and started yanking them up.

Ruaath's blonde head finally came into view. Kili grabbed her under her arms and pulled her out of the pile of rocks, helping her unsteadily get to her feet.

Lily yanked her into a tight hug, not noticing her wince of pain.

"Ruaath! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Ruaath smiled shakily.

"I'm fine Aruath," she replied. "Just a little shak-"

She never finihed her sentence. Instead she let out a yelp of pain and jerked back from where Kili had touchd the side of her head.

Kili stared down at his hand, which was now covered in blood. Lily turned to her sister with wide eyes.

"I thought you said you weren't hurt!" she exclaimed. Ruaath sighed.

"It only a small cut. I can get it taken care of later. Right now we must leave." She turned and followed the rest of the company, who were now leaving.

They did not walk for very long before they found a cave. The opening at the front was small and Bombur had a dificult time getting through, but soon it did get wider and open up into a big cave with a sandy floor.

"It looks safe enough." Dwalin scanned the cave, making himself at home.

"Search to the back. Caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin rubbed his hands together, as Dwalin walked further in and scanned the cave with a lit lantern. By the help of the light, the cave soon felt both cosy and warm and the company finally began to settle down.

"There is nothing here." Dwalin said with a sigh of relief, escaping not only him but also most of them.

Dropping his pack on the floor, Gloin rubbed his hands together.

"Right then. Let us get a fire started." He was about to bend down and get his tinderbox, when Thorin stopped him.

"No, no fires. Not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." The dwarves started to get ready to sleep, while Balin frowned.

"We were to wait in the Mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." He looked up at Thorin, worried.

"Plans change." Thorin sighed, tired as well, and turned away. "Bofur, take the first watch."

Bofur nodded and posted himsel at the entrance to the cave.

Lily and Kili stayed up with Ruath as Oin tended to her head wound.

"Now, if you try not to overexcite yourself, you should be healed nicely within a week." Oin smiled kindly at her, and she returned it gratefully.

"Thank you for being kind to me," she murmured. "Kindness was never something I got a lot of around dwarves." She stared woefully down at her hands.

"All I can hope for now is that my Uncle and cousin will except me." Lily put an arm around her.

"Don't worry, Uncle will come around. And Fili," Lily paused, momentarily glancing over at him from where he slept in a far corner of the cave, "Fili will come around. Give him time." She was partially trying to make herself believe it. Fili was becoming more and more distant every day. If some miracle didn't happen soon, she was going to lose him permanantly.

It was far nigh midnight.

Lily could not sleep if her life depended on it. The Lily side of her could sleep if a herd of ollifaunts were stomping by, but the Aruath side of her barely knew what a snore was. So she was in an uncomfortable state of half-sleep. She sat up and turned to her left where Ruaath lay asleep with her eyes half open and her full pink lips creased downward into a small frown. Further off, Kili lay curled up in a ball, his mouth partially open and snoring softy.

"You should be sleeping, young one." Lily almost jumped at the sound of her uncle's voice.

"I can't," she replied, tip-toeing around the dwarves and going to sit beside her uncle. He ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Of course you can't. You always would be up long after your brothers went to bed." Lily almost winced when Thorin said "brothers". They were her cousins. That's all they were to her anymore.

"Do you hate Ruaath?" She asked uncertainly. Thorin frowned

"No," he replied, "I do not hate your sister. I didn't hate you when Dis found you. Why do you think I hate Ruaath? She's as much my niece as you are."

"I know, it's just hard sometimes. Not knowing who I really am."

"You are whoever you decide to be. The choice is yours."

"Where do you think you are going?" Lily jumped at the sound of Bofur's voice. She turned and saw Bilbo stading by the entrance with his pack on his back and walking staff in tow.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilbo looked firmly at the dwarf.

"No, no, you cannot turn back now. You are a part of the company. You are one of us!"

"I am not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I am not a Took, I am a Baggins. I do not know what I was thinking, I should never have run out my door." Bilbo sighed.

"You are homesick, I understand."

"No, you do not, you do not understand! None of you do. You are dwarves. You are used to this life; to living on the road; never settling in one place; not belonging anywhere!" Bilbo's words was harsh and Bofur looked shocked and hurt.

"I am sorry, I did not..." The hobbit murmured quietly, his head bent down in shame.

"No, you are right. We do not belong anywhere." Bofur sighed and turned to look out over the sleeping company. "I wish you all the luck in the world." He turned to look at him, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth."I really do."

Lily sighed and closed her eyes. She was starting to get drowsy.

"What is that?" Bofur's voice caused her to jerk her head back up. A faint, blue glow was filling the entrance of the cave.

Bilbo was quick at pulling his sword out partway, the blade glowing blue in the dim light of the cave. Lily's stomach dropped.

"Orcs", she whispered, trembling and scooting closer to her uncle. For a momemt it was completely silent.

But the silence soon ended. Something started creaking, at the same time as Thorin sat up and gripped his own sword.

"Wake up. Wake up!" he roared.

Everyone jumped to see what was happening, only to crash through the ground and deeper into the mountain.

A/N: hi again! Srry for the wait, I've been super busy all week. I'm trying to start updating sooner, but it's kinda hard.

On another note, I'm going to start trying to make illustrations for my story. It may be a while, but I'll work on it. And if anybody else would like to do it, I think that would be awesome as well. Just let me know!

This is for you, ro781727! *virtual cookie jar*


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Yellow, my lovely cookie friends! Thanks for the review, TeddyBearLovingInsomniac! All the reviews I get every chapter make all the work of writing worth it! :)

Chapter 8

"Start with the youngest!"

That was the sentence Lily dreaded. Fear creeped up through her as she stared fearfully at the goblin king.

When the company had fallen, they had landed on what was apparently "the front porch" of the goblin city. They had been forcefully dragged to the king, a horrid goblin who made Lily want to vomit.

He tried to force them to tell why they were there, but after getting no answer, he decided to torture them for information, starting with the youngest. Who was Kili.

Then why, of all people, were they pointing at her?

"No!" She turned to see Kili pushing his way through the company, yanking out of Fili's tight grasp.

"If you want to torture the youngest, you'd best do it properly." He folded his arms over his chest and glared up at the goblin.

"And are you offering yourself up?" The goblin grinned maliciously.

"If you're looking for the youngest, then she's not the one you want."

"Very well. Take him." The goblins grabbed him and dragged him to a pole and tied him up by his wrists, letting his arms dangle above him.

A taller goblin with a whip came up to Kili.

"Tell us why you are here!" He roared. Kili scoffed and turned away.

Lily jumped at the sickening crack as the whip came down on his back. He barely flinched.

"I ask you again. Why are you here? What is it you want?" No answer. Another whiplash on his back.

This went on for another full two minutes.

"Uncle, why aren't you doing anything? We have to help him, please!" Lily whimpered, turning to her uncle.

"I cannot abort our quest for the sake of one dwarf."

"He's your nephew! You can't let them do this to him!"

"Kili is brave. He will be fine."

Kili suddenly let out a wail of pain as the goblin dragged a curved dagger down his back.

"Stop!" Everyone turned and saw Lily, trembling violently with tears running down her face.

"Stop it! He's done nothing wrong! Take me if you must, but leave my brother alone!" She knew when she said it it was the wrong thing to say. The goblin king grinned widely and evilly.

"Oh, siblings are we? I think I know just the sport for you."

"Lily!" Lily turned and saw Fili's shocked and terrified face. She motioned for him to be quiet, but the king had already noticed his outburst.

"Another one? You family just keeps growing doesn't it? Any other siblings I should know about?"

Lily saw Ruaath getting ready to give herself up, but freezing after seeing the look on Lily's face.

"Well, go on. Bring him here." The goblins dragged Fili out of the crowd and planted him firmly in front of Lily. The goblin who tortured Kili handed him the whip. Fili looked at him questioningly.

"You will whip her until one of you decides to explain your reason for being here." The king laughed. Fili glared hatefully at him.

"And if I say no?"

The king nodded to the other goblin, who yanked Kili up by his hair and put the dagger to his throat.

"Then we slit his throat." Lily took in a shaky breath before being yanked up and tied to the same pole. She nearly vomited realizing she was standing in a puddle of Kili's blood.

"Fili, no! Don't do it, please!" Lily tried to ignore Kili's wails of despair as she closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain.

"Now!" The king roared.

A white, searing pain filled Lily's back as the whip snapped across it. She let out a pained shriek through her gritted teeth. She could only slightly hear Kili's sobbing from behind her.

"Are you ready to tell us?"

"I'd rather die," she spat.

"As you wish. Again!"

The whip was brought down yet again on her back. And again. And again. She barely let out a whimper.

The corners of her vision were going black. Everything was going in and out. She could hear Kili begging Fili to stop, the crack of the whip against her back. But the pain was becoming a dull ache as she started to black out.

"Enough! She is no use to us unconscious, bring the boy back!"

She was shoved backwards onto the ground. But now she was alert. They were going to hurt Kili. She had to stay awake.

"Follow the same procedure, dwarf, until someone opens up and tells me what I want to know!"

To weak to fight the pain anymore, Kili just gave in and sobbed while Fili whipped him mercilessly.

Finally, unable to take it, he threw the whip down. Tears were streaming down his face.

"I will not do it any longer! I refuse!" he shouted.

"Very well. Bring out the salt!" A goblin came carrying a tray with a jar filled with salt on it.

"Press it into their wounds! Leave them that way until I get my answers!"

For a moment there was silence. Lily had started to drift off, but suddenly an agonized scream filled her ears. She knew she was next.

She was nowhere near prepared for the extreme pain that followed. She screamed her voice hoarse, and when she could no longer scream she resorted to whimpering.

Why wasn't her uncle helping her? Did he not care? She heard more screaming, that sounded like Ruaath. Did they get her? Lily prayed to Mahal for that not to be the case.

Dizzy, she finally allowed unconsciousness to take her over.

"Lily...Lily, can you hear me? Open your eyes."

She felt her eyes flutter open and she turned her head ever so slightly to see Ruaath sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Hey," she whispered. Then she noticed something.

"Why did you call me Lily?" She asked.

Ruaath smiled almost sheepishly.

"You did not respond to Aruath," she replied.

"How did we get out? What happened?" She began to sit up but immediately fell back against the pillow under her head as a stab of pain went through her.

"It was your wizard friend. He came and saved us. The hobbit went missing, but was soon found."

"What of Kili? And Fili?"

"Fili's fine, a little shaken. Kili..." Ruaath stared down at the ground.

"What? Ruaath what happened to him?"

"His wound... it got infected. He's sick with fever."

Lily took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, as if she could go back in time and fix everything.

"I am sorry... I should have been braver. I was a coward. This is my fault." Ruaath hung her head. Lily frowned and squeezed her hand.

"Do not worry yourself, sister. Every one of us could have been braver. You are not to blame." Ruaath sighed and shook her head.

"Fili...he wants to see you. I'll go get him." Ruaath stood up and left.

Not a minute later Fili walked in. He had a deep purple bruise on his left cheek. He walked up to Lily's bed.

"Hey Fee," she whispered. It was a nickname that none of the threesome used much any longer.

"Hello, Lillianna." He sat at the ede of her bed, his eyes filled with guilt.

"Is...Kili..." she was getting drowsy.

"Sick." Fili squeezed her hand gently.

"And the others?"

"Fine, from what I know. Only you and Kili were gravely injured." He took a deep breath.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry for-"

"Don't." This was not what she wanted to hear right now. She already knew he was sorry, she just wanted everything to be better. But as of the moment, things weren't looking up.

Fili nodded, stroking her hair. For a while they just sat there, until Lily finally drifted back to sleep.

For the next three days she was forced to stay in bed, until finally Oin said she was healed enough to walk around, but not too much.

The first thing she wanted to do was see Kili. He was still sick, though from what she had heard his fever had dropped, a good sign. She walked slowly, with Ruaath's help, to where Kili lay, asleep and slightly delirious.

He had never been so still in his life.

Sweat was plastered to his forehead and he trembled slightly in his sleep. Every once in awhile he would mumble something incoherent.

"He's pretty much stayed like this the whole time. It's almost frightening," Fili said quietly. Lily leaned over and kissed Kili's forehead gently before turning and walking away. Ruaath trailed behind her, padding so quietly it almost wasn't heard.

"He'll be fine, Aruath. Your brother is strong, he'll make it out of this."

"He's not my brother," Lily said stiffly.

Ruaath was quiet for a moment, before she finally got up with a sigh and tugged on Lily's arm.

"Come, you should rest." Lily nodded and followed Ruaath.

She had stopped speaking to her uncle.

She felt a boiling hatred towards him for leaving them, letting them suffer while he stood by and did nothing. She couldn't forgive him for that. She wouldn't.

Kili's fever had broken and he was healing. The infection was gone. Lily came to see him late one afternoon.

"Kee. How do you feel?" Silent, he shrugged. Lily sighed. Kili had completely stopped speaking. He would either use Iglishmêk or just ignore them.

It wasn't that he couldn't speak. He had spoken fine for the first day he had been awake. Something must've happened while she slept, and no one would tell her what.

"I wish you would talk to me. I could help you." Kili stared down at his hands.

"At least use Iglishmêk. That way we can at least communicate."

'Why can't you just leave me alone? I don't want to talk,' he signed.

"But why? We're trying to help you!"

'I hate him.' Kili glared at the ground.

"Who?" Lily was shocked. Kili wasn't one to hate people.

'Fili.' Kili turned away.

Lily closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening. Her family was falling apart.

"No you don't," she murmured. "You can't. We have to stick together, Kili. If we resort to hate, we'll fall apart."

'Go away.' Kili bit his lip and closed his eyes. 'I want to sleep.'

"Fine. I'll leave, but I'll be back. This family is broken enough as it is. We're not going to let it get any worse."

It was getting worse.

Kili had pretty much stopped eating. He barely spoke, and when he did, there was a select few he would speak, well, sign to. Fili was not one of them.

"He hates me. I've failed him as a brother." Fili hung his head.

"He'll get over it." Oh, how Lily wished she could believe it! Things were looking down, and horrendously so.

"I never got to appropriately apologize to you." Lily stiffened. She had been trying to avoid this conversation at all costs. She just wanted to move on, apologies weren't needed.

"I was stupid, and I know it. There was no good reason for my actions."

"All is forgiven, brother. No grudge has been kept."

Fili smiled. They were both glad to have that off their chests.

Ruaath ran in, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Lily knew that look. Something was wrong.

"Kili...his fever has returned. Apparently it wasn't infection...it was poison."

Lily's heart sank. The worst news she could possibly get had been thrown at her like a rock to the face.

"What type of poison?" Fili asked, standing up.

"We don't know. Oin is trying to get it out of him first."

Lily got up and hurried to where Kili lay, as Oin inspected him. Thorin was standing not too far off.

Lily tried to get to Kili, but Dwalin stopped her.

"Ye can't go over there, lass," he said firmly.

"Why does he get to be over there?" she said hotly, pointing at Thorin.

"We cannot stop him, he is our king. He gave orders to keep everyone else away."

If Lily thought she was angry before, she was furious now. Her hatred for Thorin grew and grew by the second. He was destructing what little bit of hope the family had left.

Part of her wanted to take out a knife and slit his throat. Another part of her wanted to run, run as far away as she could and never come back. Instead of doing either, she turned and stalked off.

"Lily, is this the purple rose Oin asked for? You know I'm not good with plan- Lily? Lily, pay attention!"

Lily whirled around and glared at her older brother.

"What?" She snapped, irritated from being yanked out of her thoughts.

"I wish you would pay attention every once in a while! Now, is this the purple rose?"

"No, Fili, that's pink! Oin said purple! Why don't you just have Ruaath help you? I'm trying to think!"

Fili huffed and folded his arms.

Ruaath walked up to Fili and patted his arm.

"Come, Fili, they usually grow in much less sunlight. We should find some in shaded areas." Fili nodded and followed Ruaath through the trees.

The three of them were trying to find the ingredients that Oin had sent them for in order to try to find a cure for Kili. Lily was still angry with their uncle, and had been taking it out on Fili and Ruaath. So the mood had turned rather sour, with Ruaath trying to lighten the mood every once in a while.

Lily had managed to find two of the ingredients, neither of which were the purple rose, probably the most vital ingredient that could draw out almost any poison.

And now she had to search for it by herself. Why could she not control her temper?

She finally came upon a clear, sparkling stream. And of course, on the other side?

A small patch of purple roses, shaded by the tall trees.

Lioy sized up her options. She was not the best swimmer, ruling out that option. There was a small line of rocks leading across the stream, but the stream was deep, and the rocks small. If she wasn't careful, she would fall in. Yes, she was more agile than the others, but that didn't make her feel better about it at all. They were dwarves.

Finally she shook her head and gathered her courage. Kili's life was on the line. She had to do this.

She jumped to the first rock. After wavering a bit, she managed to get her balance. She jumped to the next rock. And the next. And the next.

She reached the last rock and jumped. She stumbled, and, unable to regain her balance, pitched backwards towards the stream.

She shrieked in terror. Suddenly something, or someone, grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back up.

Gasping, she opened her eyes and looked up at her mysterious savior.

He was tall, with long blonde hair and shimmering silver-blue eyes. His smile was soft and kind, and he laughed musically, much like the way Ruaath laughed, except more musical.

An elf.

"Thank you," she mumbled, straightening herself and brushing herself off.

"You are welcome, mellon nin. What on earth were you trying to do?"

Lily blushed.

"I was trying to get to the purple roses," she murmured. This only caused the elf to laugh harder.

"Yes, they are lovely, aren't they? But I wouldn't suggest drowning yourself to reach them."

"I'll have you know, I am trying to save my cousin's life," she snapped indignantly,

"He was poisoned. We're trying to get it out of his body."

The elf finally stopped laughing.

"Well," he said, "Purple roses will definitely be helpful. They can draw out almost any poison. You don't need many, so leave some for if other travelers need to draw out poison."

"You never told me your name," Lily pointed out.

"Maybe you don't need to know it," the elf replied.

They walked for some distance until they heard footsteps. The elf began to draw his bow, but Lily stopped him.

Fili burst through the trees, different herbs and plants in his hands, followed closely by Ruaath, who had a handful of purple roses.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the elf. Suddenly a smile spread across her face.

"Legolas!" she exclaimed, throwing herself at the elf. He laughed.

"Mae g'ovannen, gwathel," he said, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Mae g'ovannen, gwador," she replied happily. "How is your adar?"

"Very well, hannon le. And your nanneth?"

"Same."

"Mae. What brings you here?"

"I am joining my gwathel on an adventure."

Legolas smiled. "So she is no longer lost?"

"Nay, she has been found."

"That is good. Boe i 'waen." He turned to leave.

"Dari!" Ruaath shouted, grabbing his arm. He turned, frowning.

"Prestad?" he asked.

"Aruath's cousin. Bo de nestad. I know do not know how to. An ngell nin."

Legolas sighed. "Fine. Gwaem."

"La fael, mellon, la fael!" Ruaath turned and headed in the direction of the camp.

Fili turned to Lily.

"Did you understand any of that?" he whispered.

"Not much, but from my understanding, he is going to help us heal Kili," Lily replied, following Ruaath and Legolas as they chattered happily in front of her.

"He's an elf! Uncle will not be pleased."

"I could care less whether or not Uncle was pleased," Lily retorted hotly, glaring straight ahead.

Fili sighed. "Sister, you must understand his reasoning. He was trying to keep the mission private. If too many people know about it, we could get hurt."

"And he was willing to sacrifice his own niece and nephews for it. Shows how much he loves us."

"What in Mahal's name is an elf doing here?" Thorin shouted. Legolas smiled calmly.

"I am here to heal a friend of Ruaath's," he said. Thorin glared at her.

"You know this elf?" he snapped. Ruaath nodded quickly.

"Yes, he is an elf I grew up with. He is a good friend. Please, uncle," she begged, "He can save Kili, I know it. And we found the ingredients Oin asked for."

Thorin sighed.

"Very well. But I'm warning you," he glared at Legolas. "If you bring any harm to my nephew, you will have to answer to every one of us. That is your only warning." With that, Thorin walked off.

"Bring me the roses," Legolas ordered. Ruaath dumped them beside him.

He crushed them with his hqnds and placed them in the wounds. Unable to do much else, Kili moaned quietly and started mumbling in Khudzul.

"Peace, mellon nin," Legolas said quietly. Then he began speaking slowly and quietly in his language. Kili slowly calmed down and fell asleep.

"What did you do?" Lily asked.

"That's just another effect of the roses," Ruaath explained.

"Thank you for your help," Fili said. Legolas nodded.

"You're welcome. I must leave now."

"Can't you stay?" Ruaath pleaded. Legolas shook his head.

"No, I must return home. Ada will wonder where I am." With that, he left.

A/N: ...Well then. That was interesting. I hope you enjoyed!

Mae g'ovannen, gwaleth - Well met, sister

Mae g'ovannen, gwador - Well met, brother

Adar - Father

Hannon le - Thank you

Nanneth - Mother

Mae - Good

Boe i 'waen - I must go now

Dari - Wait

Prestad - Is there trouble

Bo de nestad - He needs healing

An ngell nin - Please

Gwaem - Let's go

La fael - thank you (it means something different than hannon le)

Mellon Nin - My friend (mellon - friend)

Ada: Dad; Daddy

Thnxx 4 reading!


End file.
